Bloodlust
by Shadow-Ocelot
Summary: Sometimes the bloodlust awakens a need for something other than death. Hunter/Smoker


Disclaimer: L4D Belongs to Valve; Rose Belongs to Me

Author's Notes: The Human OC that is mentioned in here may not make sense, and that's because she's a character created for an RP/Story I was doing with a friend of mine. This story is for her, but I figured I would share it in case anyone else might like it. Its not as good as some of the other Hunter/Smoker I have in my head, but I wrote it quickly as a gift. You can ignore Rose if you wish. One day I might actually get around to writing the story of why the three of them are together in an apartment without the two infected killing the human... I don't know. We'll see.

Pairing: Hunter/Smoker (Yes, its Yaoi/Slash. Don't Like it? Don't Read it. Have a Nice Day.)

_For Rumiko, who also shares my love for the Hunter/Smoker Pairing._

* * *

**Bloodlust**

They were killing each other.

Those were Rose's first thoughts as she heard the commotion outside her door. Since she'd become more comfortable with the infected pair she had stopped locking herself up in small rooms to hide and had come out and chose one of the bedrooms in the abandoned apartment they had brought her to. Down the hallway was an open living room where they usually slept on a mattress that had apparently been pushed up against the front door with a lot of the other furniture until they'd knocked it over. So the sudden and violent racket was instantly worrisome for its volume and ability to be heard so clearly from how far back in the apartment she was sleeping.

After a vicious snarl and a clanging rattle she attempted a venture into the hallway to see just how bad it was. She'd witnessed infected attacking each other before, and even though she'd never seen one of the special ones go after another she wouldn't count it out of being possible. These new humans were ferocious and tended to act impulsively towards others.

She had never felt so timid as she did as she crept up to the end of the hallway. She could only hope she wouldn't be seen. What she saw completely shocked her.

oOoOo

It might have been the blood, or maybe it was the rush of the hunt, and the drug-like adrenaline pulsing through their systems definitely didn't help either, but one thing was certain: that the thrill of the chase hadn't been extinguished within them. It was a miracle they didn't break the coffee table as they burst back inside, crashing almost painfully into its hard surface. The Smoker barely registered something hard and unyielding pressing into his back with the full weight of the Hunter pinning him down from above, sharp claws digging into his shoulders. However it was only a moment's displeasure before he shoved him off with his feet and knocked him all the way across the room, the loud thud of the Hunter's back impacting with the wall resounding through the small apartment.

It took a few seconds for the Hunter to regain his balance, but by then it was too late and the Smoker had already gotten back to his feet and was standing before him. In a flash the Smoker had his throat in his grasp and shoved him back against the wall, pulling him up off his customary all fours. The hood hid his features, but facial expressions weren't needed to tell the story of what was going on in his mind as long, probing tongue slid around his waist and pushed under his shirt to explore the muscled expanse of his chest. The Hunter's whole body went rigid as a rumble build up from inside until it broke out a deep growl, his legs using the wall as a springboard to shove his assailant.

They tumbled across the mostly open living room floor, smashing into a small table stand and knocking it and the lamp on top of it over. When they came to a stop the Smoker was still on top and he used the position to hold the Hunter's wrists firmly down on the floor. The Hunter thrashed and attempted to get upright, but with the Smoker's body square over his it was impossible to get enough leverage to escape again. This time he was stuck.

This however didn't sway him from trying. He continued bucking wildly, sharp canines flaring as he snarled with a mix of displeasure and excitement. He couldn't ignore the way their hips grated against other, the friction eliciting an almost immediate carnal response. It wasn't long until the rhythmic motion had created a most uncomfortable feeling in the confines of his clothing. There wasn't enough room for his swelled flesh and he writhed in frustration, pressing his body against his partners pleadingly.

He hadn't even realized that his shirts had been pushed all the way up until he felt the Smoker's tongue slide down his heated skin to the waistband of his pants and after a moment's pause push underneath. He stiffened again and groaned, feeling the cool, moist appendage wrap tightly around his pulsing shaft. The hands holding down his wrists released him and traveled down his body to pull his pants off his hips, freeing him from his fabric prison. Now with proper space to work the Smoker curled his tongue even further around him, teasing the tip mercilessly with a circular movement. The Hunter dug his claws into the hard wood beneath him and left furrows of splinters behind as he thrust over and over again. The air was filled with his ecstasy filled pants and mewls. When he came it was sudden and violent, wracking his entire form with a horrible trembling and an inhuman shriek of passion.

The Hunter's body went limp against the floor for a minute, each second bringing his breathing level back to normal and when his heart had calmed he opened his blazing eyes to regard his companion with curiosity. His legs were weak from the euphoria still coursing through his system, but he still managed to lift them and hook his feet in the Smoker's pants pockets. Using them as handles he yanked them down to his knees and then wrapped his own legs around his back so he could pull him down. The Hunter's sharp canines bit into the Smoker's shoulder and as the blood welled up he smoothed his tongue over the wound and sucked at the red juices. The sweet irony taste was like a switch and between it and the continued motion of the Smoker's tongue around him he was hard again.

It only took a hard nuzzle into the Smoker's neck and a slow brush of the Hunter's member against his for the message to be received clearly. _Your turn._

The Smoker gripped the Hunter's knees and pulled him up against him, resting tip against his hooded companion's entrance. The Hunter slipped his arms around his back, tensing. The Smoker waited until his body relaxed somewhat to thrust inside him. Sharp claws bit deep into his back in the Hunter's surprise and he could feel the narrow corridor contract and expand around him as he pressed on in his invasion. He gripped the Hunter's hips as he assailed his prone form to a long series of thrusts and strokes. The smell of blood, no matter how faint, fueled both of them into a frenzy, the Hunter once more sinking his teeth into his neck and rocking his hips to match the Smoker's.

This time the climax was simultaneous, a white-hot sensation curling through flesh and bone until it finally spun out into a feverous blast of colors and light that danced across their vision and left them spent on the floor.

It was then they heard the door to the back bedroom click closed and they turned their heads to look at each other. The wicked grin that spread upon the Hunter's face was a priceless one. They'd forgotten about their human roommate.

This time…


End file.
